


Dream a little dream of me

by rainicornsan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reverie, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainicornsan/pseuds/rainicornsan
Summary: Stars fading but I linger on dearStill craving your kissJust saying this





	

It was 5:10 a.m.

The party had finally finished, and Phichit was sitting on a bench alongside the promenade, a glass of champagne still in his hand.  
Beautiful cherry blossoms were bathed in cool, rosy light under his eyes.

Under Yuuri's eyes, too.

Yuuri looked stunning in that suit.  
Well, he always did.  
But such an attire made him look charming.

Phichit wanted to lavish his neck with kisses and strip him naked and feel his beautiful soul when he so desperately needed to.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled, blushing at the attention.  
That was a smile reserved to him only, and no one else.  
He only smiled that way when the two of them were together.

_I love you, my dearest friend._

No one else was like Yuuri.  
No one else deserved his love.  
No love could be like that: soft and sugar-sweet, making his entire being collapse from endearment.

There was no one he trusted more than him, the one he cherished more than everything and everyone else.

Emotion closed his throat in a knot, tears forming in his eyes.

When Yuuri's blurry figure raised his hand and brought it to rest on his cheek, the gold ring flashed in the motion.  
But there was no gold ring on his own finger.

And the moment he leapt forward to reach his love, _their love_ , it was gone as well.

The only thing left was the damp wine stain on his trousers and sleeve and the shattered glass on the ground.

Holding the invitation note and putting it on the bench, he bitterly whispered to the empty room next to him: " _ **Best wishes**_.".

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot honestly express how much I feel for this pairing.  
> I could write about it in any way, but if I had to implement it to the Canon, it would be like this.  
> Not really Unrequited Love, just something that could've happened but never developed because too many things happened and, _whoops_ , too late.  
> Well, hope you liked it.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language... So, if you notice mistakes, tell me and I'll immediately fix the bugs c;


End file.
